Vanessa Lee Evigan
Vanessa Lee Evigan (born on March 18, 1981) to actor Greg Evigan and model–actress Pamela C. Serpe. She is the oldest of the couple's three children. Vanessa Lee Evigan Photos - Vanessa Lee Evigan News - Vanessa Lee Evigan Information Born and raised in Los Angeles, California, Vanessa got her start on the small screen at only 8 years old when she was an extra on the T.V show My Two Dads which starred her father Greg Evigan. Vanessa knew then she wanted to be an actress but it wasn't until she was 11 that her parents allowed her to get into the business. Her mother Pam Evigan, who was a dancer on Broadway, and her father Greg Evigan, had strong feelings about her getting into the business too young. Vanessa is the oldest of three children. Her brother Jason Evigan who is the singer of the band After Midnight Project and sister is actress Briana Evigan who starred in the movie Step Up 2: The Streets. At the age of 12 Vanessa got her first job guest-starring on the TV show Jack's Place. Shortly after she landed the role of Jenny Clemens on the critically acclaimed NBC series Against The Grain which also starred Ben Affleck. At 15, Evigan was cast as Sara Valentine on UPN's TV series Social Studies. She then went on to doing a recurring role as Brittany Hodges on The Young and the Restless. Vanessa has guest-starred on many shows such as Boy Meets World, The Tom Arnold Show, Norm, Less Than Perfect, Emily's Reason Why Not, and How I Met Your Mother. She has also starred in several independent movies and made for TV movies. Along with acting, Evigan's other two passions in life are singing and finding a cure for muscular dystrophy. After losing a friend to muscular dystrophy in high school she has become very passionate about raising awareness to a younger generation and helping find a cure for this disease. Evigan has been involved with the Muscular Dystrophy Association for the last three years and started a benefit two years ago called "Night Of Spirits". Vanessa just had a very successful second annual Night Of Spirits benefit and continues to work with MDA in hopes of finding a cure. In 2001, Vanessa appeared in the vocal group Nuance from the video game Unison: Rebels of Rhythm and Dance. The group consisted of Vanessa, Brianna Hayes, and Rachel Riggs playing the characters of Cela, Chilly and Trill. They were described as "an up-and-coming unsigned R&B/pop group". Their vocal coach was Seth Riggs (Michael Jackson, Madonna, Faith Hill). Some of their songs included Hot Like Me, Apology, Stop, and Wide Open. They were managed by Larry Rudolph.Press Release (Nuance) In December 2007, Evigan starred in ABC Family's holiday show Holiday in Handcuffs. Evigan dated Linkin Park drummer, Rob Bourdon, for 7 years. Television *''Against the Grain'' (1993) *''Social Studies'' (1997) *''Boy Meets World'' - "If You Can't Be with the One You Love..." (1998) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1999-2000) *''The Norm Show'' - "Norm vs. Youth: Part 1" (2000) *''Less Than Perfect'' - Rules (2003) *''How I Met Your Mother'' - Okay Awesome (2005) *''Emily's Reasons Why Not'' - Why Not to Hire a Cute Male Assistant (2006). *''Holiday in Handcuffs'' - Holiday in Handcuffs (2007) Film *Project Solitude (2009) *In My Sleep (2009) *Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) *Farce of the Penguins (2007) (Voice) *Quiet Kill (2004) *Net Games (2003) *Sorority Boys (2002) *Time of Fear (2002) *Whatever It Takes (2000) *Mel (1998) References External links * *Social Studies Cast Bio Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:American expatriates in Canada Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American child actors Category:People from Toronto Category:American voice actors Category:People from Burbank, California de:Vanessa Lee Evigan